gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Questions for Interview with Karen Traviss
Sorry guys, but Karen says she is to busy to have time to answer a lot of questions right now. Thanks to those who submitted questions, hopefully we will be able to try this again sometime.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Questions Under Consideration How will the story between Dom, Maria, and their kids continue in Gears of War 3? I love how you made their stories in the books but I would like more interactions in the game. Will Dom have flashbacks of Maria and the kids? Will he hallucinate them? Or will there be a similar story between them like Isaac Clarke and Nicole Brennan in Dead Space 2? --Gearslover01 20:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *Karen might not be familiar with Dead Space, so I won't use that part of the question, but I will use the rest.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Could delta have possible flashbacks in Gears of War 3? For example a playable scene of the Pendulum Wars as Marcus Fenix or maybe a cutscene of Cole as a thrashball player. --TheExiledGear 20:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *How about: Will Gears of War 3 have flashbacks to the Pendulum Wars or the early Locust War?--The Forgotten Jedi 21:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Will we ever see what happen On E-Day in Coalition's End?--JacktheBlack 21:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm planning on sending these in after Coalition's End comes out. Unless you think I should move it up. I just realized how close that really is to GOW3 comming out, and asking some questions about Coaliton's End would be nice. We know very little about it.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think BEFORE Coalition's End is released is a better idea.--JacktheBlack 21:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll change it.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::We might get lucky and she tells us some info. *fingers cross. --JacktheBlack 21:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Should we post it on the Epic forum?--JacktheBlack 21:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. Could you take care of that? I'm in the middle of begining Bernie's AG update. :) --The Forgotten Jedi 21:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I post it before the night is out.--JacktheBlack 22:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Here's a couple of questions, which I also rieterated on Epic Forums: ::-What is your inspiration for your ideas or stories? ::-What compels you to write for Gear of War? ::Jonesybites 00:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok, my question: Will Dizzy have a more prominant role in Gears of War 3? I love how you fleshed out his character through the novels, but I would like to know if we will see some of those aspects of his character in-game. Sgt. Grub 01:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Where did the inspiration for Bernie's character come from? She seems to be a real hard ass in combat but very confident outside of battle. and I always imagined her to be British based off how she talks. Is this character based off of your own personality or someone you know, or maybe something completely different? Did you know where your story for gears of War that takes place after Gears 2 was going to go the moment you started writing Jacinto's Remnant, or did you write your story as it went along? Will Coalition's End see Jace Stratton and Clayton Carmine's appearances, or do we have to wait for Gears of War 3 to experience these characters? Gigasteam 15:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC)